Optimizing management of communication networks has been a continuous challenge for many years. The communication network management system requires finding the balance between using of system resources and optimizing the connectivity of network users.
The following prior art is believed to be the current status of the art.
Throughout the years various protocols have been used to optimize the network management system, among them are: Ad Hoc On-Demand Distance Vector (AODV) On-Demand Multicast Routing Protocol (ODMRP) Optimized Link State Routing Protocol (OSLR) Differential Destination Multicast (DDM) routing protocol Multicast Ad hoc On-Demand Distance Vector (MAODV) routing protocol Topology Broadcast based on Reverse-Path Forwarding (TBRPF) Dynamic Source Routing (DSR) Temporally-Ordered Routing Algorithm (TORA) Zone Routing Protocol for Ad Hoc Networks (ZRP) Source-Tree Adaptive Routing (STAR).
All of these methods are based on the spanning tree describing the network or parts of it at a given time. While only a small portion of the methods apply any consideration to the quality of communication between network nodes, none of them do so in view of the entire network status. This state of affairs can lead to considerable data loss during operation of the network. Consequently, due to lake of information (either by status of the network or by strength of connections) in the stage of spanning a tree, a truly optimal tree cannot be spanned.
There is therefore a long unmet need for a method of managing networks which will consider not only the binary state of connected\disconnected of two specific nodes, but also the quality of this connection.